


Just you wait until your father gets home

by thecat_13145



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he had taken command of his first team, Agent Phil Coulson had decided that there could be nothing worse than visiting an agent in the hospital. Of seeing one of your people fighting for their lives.</p>
<p>Today, he’d encountered something worse than that. Seeing one of your people in the hospital, and knowing that you put them there. </p>
<p>For a prompt on Avengers Kink about the Agents being a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just you wait until your father gets home

When he had taken command of his first team, Agent Phil Coulson had decided that there could be nothing worse than visiting an agent in the hospital. Of seeing one of your people fighting for their lives.

Today, he’d encountered something worse than that. Seeing one of your people in the hospital, and knowing that you put them there. 

Ward had disagreed with him, vigorously enough for the nurse to threaten to throw Coulson out if he didn’t stop agitating their patient. He argued that the risks he’d taken had being all his own choice. Coulson and Fury had given him every opportunity to back out, but he’d stayed. Got the job done. Anything that happened was worth it because of that!

Couslon didn’t agree. Couldn’t help thinking if he’d told Skye, told the team what they were planning, then things would have being different. Ward’s distress call would have being picked up immediately, not three days later. Garret wouldn’t have had the opportunity to split Ward’s chest open before Tripplet put two bullets in him. Ward wouldn’t have being in there fighting for his life. 

Even when groggy from the anaesthetic and the painkillers Ward had disputed that. They hadn’t being certain about the team, they had to take the chance. He’d had the opportunity to explain it to Skye, he hadn’t. that was his fault.

Ward had passed out before Coulson could openly dispute that, so he’d had to settle for whispering it to the other agent, hoping that the saying that hearing was the last sense to go and the first to come back was true. 

He’d like to have stayed, to wait until Ward came around, but the doctors had ordered him out and Fury had backed them up. Ward would probably be unconscious for the rest of the day, if he woke up at all.

Coulson had to believe he would. He couldn’t have Ward die believing that it was his fault.

The bus loomed out of the darkness towards him and he almost smiled. Wondering when a SHIELD transport plane became home.  
But home it was. 

He sighed as the Cargo ramp lowered, looking forward to stepping inside, catching a shower and then…he didn’t get any further than that as he saw a figure silhouetted at the top of the cargo ramp.

Coulson forced his face into a smile.

“Anything thing interesting happen while I wasn’t here?” He asked, coolly. He knew it shouldn’t have done. Fury had grounded them until things with Ward were sorted out.

May said nothing. He sighed. It was possible May had waited for news of Ward, but it didn’t sound like her style.

“Something I can do for you May?”

She spun on one heel like a dancer, and walked away. Phil paused for a moment, and then followed her into the lounge.

Skye, Fitz and Simmons sat in a row on the sofa and Phil had an irresistible flash back to his own childhood. Him and his brothers in trouble. “Just wait till your father gets home.”

“Someone want to tell me what’s going on?”

May’s eyes alighted on Skye. 

“You’re completely overreacting about this.” May raised one eyebrow.

“Fine.” Skye sighed. “I tried to hack into SHIELD’s medical files.”

Phil stopped. “What?”

“I Just wanted to know Ward was going to be O.K.” She sounded much, much younger as she muttered. “No one would tell us anything. Said we had to be family or level 8.” She glared at Coulson. “Ward isn’t speaking to his family. We’re his family.”

Coulson glanced at May. May frowned slightly. “O.K. that wasn’t right.” May’s eyes moved across towards Fitz, but it was Simmons who spoke up.

“Technically, Fitz was only trying to help.”

“Tell Coulson what happen.”

“You know they completely overreacted.”

“Tell Coulson what happened!” May’s voice rose a notch and Fitz and Simmons both winced.

“O.K. it was a theory we’ve being working on.” “The medics were talking about the risk of infection.” “It seemed a perfect opportunity to test it.” “We didn’t realise it would be such a” “Big deal”

Coulson glanced at May. “They attempted to send one of the DWARFs though to Ward’s room. Unfortunately it ran into one of the   
orderlies.”

“We may have had the setting a little too high.”

“The orderly has second degree burns.”

“We just wanted to help.” Fitz muttered.

Coulson watched as May met his eyes. Carefully, he walked over to the bar, pouring some lemonade into a glass.

“Ward has serve concussion.” He said, slowly, carefully, “The whole right side of his ribs were separate from the sternum. The lung collapsed on the table and they were lucky to be able to inflate it.”

Simmon’s hand was over her mouth. Skye looked sick. Coulson pressed on. “There was a complicated facture of the tibia and ulna. His left hand was crushed. Four teeth had to be reset and his jaw was dislocated.”

The medic thought that might actually be the only reason that Ward was still alive. The Dislocation of the jaw had kept his airway open, without increasing the pressure on the lungs. Coulson didn’t believe that. He was fairly certain that Ward had just forced himself to stay alive. To not give up.

Fitz swallowed, very pale.

“That’s just the physical damage. They haven’t even begun assessing the mental.”

Skye dropped her head, probably thinking of the diner. She’d refused to tell Coulson what she’d said or done there, but that in its self was telling. 

“It’s going to be a long time before Ward is back on his feet again.”

He doesn’t say that the medics say he might not, because speaking those words out loud will make them real.

May will know, May is good at reading between the lines. The others might pick up on it, but they’ll be scared enough to avoid saying it. 

“He needs to know his team is with him. Every step of the way.”

He glanced around at his team. 

At May, whose expression tells him she is mentally listing every single way to hurt Garret and the men, who surround him. Who had kept the kids together, so that he could be with Ward.

At Fitz, who was the last of them to believe that Ward could be a traitor. Who would have to be kept away from the Medical equipment, but would never give up on Ward.

At Simmons, who had being the only one who even came close to guessing, but who kept the secret for nearly a year. Simmons who had patched Ward up a thousand time here and would undoubtedly do so again.

At Skye, who was still reeling from the knowledge that Ward hadn’t betrayed them. Who need to make it up to Ward if merely for herself.

And Him, Phil Coulson, who’d set Ward up, sent him in for a deadly mission. Who’d hadn’t trusted his team, so that Ward was effectively there alone, without back up and with a man who could and had manipulated Ward’s emotions like a concert cellist did to Mozart. Except this time the Cello fought back.

“After today,” He said, looking around the room. “I think I can tell him he’s got nothing to worry about.”


End file.
